forgotten colleague
by Sakura Kamitsu
Summary: This is the story about Sakura, a sworddancer, but when she comes to the Kamiya dojo for a performance she meets someone from her past and who could that be than our favorite amber-violet eyed swordsman...
1. Default Chapter

**Forgotten colleague **

Summary: A girl named Sakura enters the Kamiya Dojo do earn a living, but instead she find a long forgotten colleague better known as our favorite violet-amber eyed wonderer…

Hey everyone, this is my first fic ever so I hope somebody will like it. It's about Sakura witch is also my nickname. I just think it's easier to write about a non-existent character that way.

I haven't read all the books but I now the big lines of the story from what I've found on the net and stuff…

Flames are welcome and if my English is a bit crappy, it's not my first language and I cant type so sorry for that.

Now to the story…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ruroken (tough sometimes I wish I do) evil grin

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: another wonderer **

**Sakura's pov **

My name is Sakura, I'm an artist if you like. I travel around the country, mostly visiting dojo's.

What do I do I hear you think, well I perform Sword dances. The only annoying thing is that every time I enter a village, the police always comes after me and I have to explain the whole thing to him. (It really bugs me sometimes!) But hey, its what I do for a living.

I used to be a swordswoman, that's no longer allowed, but I just couldn't let go of my passion about kenjutsu, so this was my solution.

Most of the time I just wander around, I get some requests now and then.

Today I arrived in Tokyo. I heard there are a few dojo's. Apparently the Kamiya dojo has a reputation, I heard some people talk about it on the road. I think I'll check that one out first.

Well, this should be it. Doesn't seem too special to me. I wonder what this Dojo is so famous for.

"You stupid baka, how dare you!"

"Well, look who's talking busu!"

"Take that back!"

"What, does the truth hurt to much?"

Guess that answers my question. No wonder everyone's talking about it, but I'll just check it out anyway. I knock on the door.

"Open the door Yahiko."

"What! Why me!"

"Because I say so! And if you don't you'll have to clean the dojo!"

"Jeez, I'm going already."

A young boy opens the door. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I wish to speak with the master of this dojo."

"Hey busu, it's for you!"

"How can I help you?" asked the girl, apparently the master.

"I am a sword dancer, maybe you're interested in a performance?"

"That depends on the cost, we don't have to much money."

"If I could spend a few nights and have dinner, I would take that as payment."

"Oh, okay than you can come in."

I follow the girl into the training room. Apparently the boy is her only pupil.

"When would you like me to perform?"

"A little bit later, my friends are coming for dinner and I think they would enjoy a sword dance and Kenshin still has to come back from the groceries."

Kenshin? That name sounds familiar. I used to know someone named Kenshin, back in my days as a swordswoman. He was my only friend back then. I wish I could see him again, but he disappeared after the war.

**Kaoru's pov **

? That woman reacted so strangely to Kenshin's name. Would she know him? Kenshin never speaks of his past, so it could be possible.

"Um…what's wrong?"

The woman snaps her head up.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." She smiled

"I just used to know someone by that name, but I think he died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name if I may ask?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Kamitsu."

"Well, nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Kaoru Kamiya, I'm 18 years old and I'm the adjutant- master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. That little brat over there is Yahiko, he's my student."

"Nice to meet you Yahiko."

"Nice to meet you to! You look a lot better than busu, hope your cooking's better too."

"You little traitor!" (hits him with her boken)

"Well, if it comforts you, yes I can cook very well."

"So, how old are you, where do you come from? I like to know the people that are staying in my dojo."

"I'm 26."

"What! You certainly don't look like it!" I thought she was 20 or something.

"I get that a lot. I used to be a swordswoman, worked in the army and stuff…"

In the army? Hmmm… Maybe she does know Kenshin.

"In what army may I ask?"

"I was with the Ishin Shishi, but I wasn't really in the spotlight or anything. I just made my small tribute. I was taken in by the leader of the Ishin after he had found in a village the Shinsengumi had just destroyed. He pitied me and decided to teach me kenjutsu. When I was old enough I joined his army to repay him for all that he had done for me."

She fell silent. A strange glint had come in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Me and my big mouth!

"I'll show you to your room. You can take a bath if you like."

"That would be nice thank you. I'm a bit tired after traveling that long. I don't really have a home to go to." She shut the door behind her.

**General pov **

"Man that was weird"

"What do you mean Yahiko?"

"Well the way she looked after she told you about the army."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's a little hard. If I had had a youth like that I wouldn't be jumping around happily."

An hour later Sakura emerged from the bathhouse looking a lot better than she did when she arrived. Koaru let her burrow a kimono for dinner because she had only training clothing with her.

"Hello Sakura-chan. You look better."

"Thanks Kaoru-dono, and thank you for letting le burrow this kimono."

"It's nothing. And you can drop the dono, one person in this house saying it is already annoying enough."

"?"

"Well, Kenshin always says it all the time. Even tough he lives here and he's my best friend."

"Oh, well than you should also drop the chan, it sounds so formal."

"dinner's almost ready, I wonder what's taking Kenshin so long? The others will be here any second."

And just a second later Sano burst in.

"Hey Tanuki-girl, is dinner ready yet?"

Kaoru shot a glare at him.

"No it's not ad don't get your hopes up, Kenshin's late so I had to cook."

Sano grimaced and sat down. Then he got sight of the newcomer in the house.

"And who are you?"

"That's Sakura, Sano. She's going to perform a sword dance later and she's staying here for a while as a payment."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Sanosuké Sagara, but you can call me Sano."

**Sakura's pov **

The boy with the hear like a rooster called himself Sagara.

Wasn't that the captain of the Sékihoutai who was falsely committed to death?

I'm sure that's him. But what has this Tori-atama to do with it?

**General pov **

Sakura just stared at Sano.

"What?" he asked

"Sagara… That's the captain that was falsely accused, the captain of the S…"

"Hey, how do you know about that?"

"Well, it's generally known who was the leader of the Sékihoutai."

"I mean the falsely accused part!" he looked at her angrily

"Sano, calm down!" Kaoru was holding him back

"She used to be in the army, that's why."

Sano calmed down but kept throwing glances at the new girl.

"I don't trust her" he whispered to Koaru.

"Oh, you didn't trust Kenshin either at first and now you're best friends. Now eat, the food is getting cold."

They finished dinner and there was still no sign of Kenshin.

"Sakura, maybe you should already get dressed, I don't think Kenshin would mind if you started without him."

"Okay, I'll be back within 10 minutes."

A few minutes later Kenshin came in.

"Kenshin, where on earth were you, I was worried sick!" Kaoru instantly flew at him.

"Sessha's really sorry Kaoru-dono. Saito jad to ask me something important and he just kept talking."

"What did he had to say? Was it really that important? He didn't ask you to fight again now did he!"

"Well, something like that." Kaoru had a look of shock in her eyes

"But Sessha doesn't have to do it alone this time, Sessha first has to find somebody the he knew a long time ago and if Sessha doesn't find this person he may be in trouble.."

That made Kaoru look even worse

"But sessha is sure to find this person." He added quickly

that moment the door of Sakura's room flew open. She was all dressed up in her battle gear looking rather shocked

"kenshin!"

End of chapter one

* * *

Muhaha aren't I evil!

All you have to do is press that review button! Big hug!


	2. encounter from the past

**Chapter 2: encounter from the past.**

**disclaimer: **don't own, so there

**general pov**

"Kenshin!"

Sakura stumbled out of the room

"oro?"

"Where on earth have you been all these years! You bastard! I was worried sick after you just left without saying anything to anyone!"

(gives him a flying kick to the head)

"Oro!"

"And what's with the 'oro' thing anyway?"

"Sessha is really sorry, but does sessha know you?"

"What!… You don't remember me do you?"

she puts her hair up in a high ponytail (A/N: she had her hair down all the time) to reveal a huge scar across her left eye.

Kenshin's eyes grow wide

"Sakura-san!"

"That's a good boy. Now we're getting somewhere."

"Kenshin, do you know her?" Kaoru finally spoke

"Sessha believes so. Sakura-an is the one sessha had to find."

"So Kenshin is that friend you where talking about."

"Hai, he is."

Turns to Kenshin

"And now I want an explanation. Why did you leave without telling? I was worried sick you know!"

"Sessha is verry sorry, but shessa had Katsura-san's permission."

"Still, you could have said something. I thought you got killed or something."

"Sessha is so sorry…"

"You already said that! What is wrong with you? You're acting really weird."

"?"

"Well, the sessha-thing and all the 'oro' stuff. I know that you weren't like that before you became a hittokiri."

"Sessha is a wanderer now, it suits a wanderer."

"Think so, I wander too, and I'm not acting all weird."

"Hey missy, do you even know what happened to him! He had a really though time, you shouldn't be so hard on him!"

"And you think I didn't have a hard time! Stupid Torri-atama! (A/N is that spelled right?)

I don't think you know what it is to have a 'hard time'!"

"Now, now, calm down you two" Kenshin finally interfered.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, that it isn't."

"why don't we all just go and sit, and then you two can talk a bit. (But we wanna hear!)" Kaoru proposed

"So Sakura-san, what happened to you after sessha left?"

"Well, after I heard what happened to you, I started looking for you, but after a while I just gave up. Then I just returned to the daily routine, you know…"

"You mean killing innocent people who had nothing to do with you!"

"Sano, don't say stuff like that!" (Kaoru hits him on the head)

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I did. It was my job. It always has been thank you."

"Sano, sessha doesn't think this is the right time to start another fight. Sessha needs Sakura-san's help."

"Thanks. Where was I… Right, someone else took your place Kenshin, didn't like the guy, he really enjoyed the killing and stuff. He freaked me out. Most of the time I was alone, 'cause you where the only person in the Ishin Shishi who understood me. After the final battles, I started wandering. I went from dojo to dojo to perform sword-dances and give demonstrations. And that's how I ended up here. That's about it."

She had a strange look on her face. (A/N she doesn't like to be remembered of the past, if you hadn't figured it out already.)

"Well, sessha needs your help this time. "

she looked up in confusion.

"What do you need me for? You always were the better one."

"Sessha stopped killing ten years ago, that's why sessha needs your help."

"How did you manage that? I tried but… I just couldn't…" She lowers her head in shame

"It is very hard, but you just have to hold on to it. Sessha manages for about ten years."

"But…aren't you weak then? I don't mean to offend you or anything, it's just something I experienced after trying."

"maybe you haven't tried enough!"

"Sano, you don't understand." Kenshin was looking rather angry

"Sakura-san was raised by an assassin. She doesn't know better."

"Sorry, how should I know."

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you know them!" Kenshin's eyes turned a bit amber

"It's nothing, really, don't worry. Don't get yourself fed up. That's not good for your mood."

Kenshin's eyes returned to their normal amethyst color.

"Why don't we all go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow morning. Kenshin, if you wan't to talk a bit longer, you can stay here."

"thanks Kaoru-dono."

The rest of the gang went to bed.

* * *

"So, what's with you and that girl?" 

"Oro?"

"Don't oro me. I know some part of you loves her. I just don't know witch one… yet.

But I do know for sure she loves you."

"Wouldn't you rather know what we have to do?"

"I hate it when you change the subject, but yes I want to know."

"Do you remember Saito-san?"

"Sure, you never beat him, he never beat you."

"Saito-san wants us too work for the government again, like we used to."

"An assassination? Why and whom?"

"No one in particular at the time being, but there are rumors that several gangs are going to try to take over the government."

"I don't know. I don't want to go back to that life. It will depend on how serious it is."

"Sessha doesn't really want too either."

"Lets just talk about something else, I don't want to think about such a future right now.

What happened to you after Tomoe died? Is that why you became a wanderer?"

"Something like that, yes."

"You really have changed. Not in a good way though, you act like your life is worth nothing. You shouldn't be like that."

"…"

"There are people who care about you. Especially that Koaru girl."

Kenshin's head shot up, eyes slightly amber.

"So that's who loves her. I knew it, batoussai is in love."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped.

"Kenshin, I know you. I've lived and killed with you. Don't think I haven't got you figured."

"Lets just go to bed okay!"

Sakura left with a smirk on her face

'I'll get those two together, no matter what. And that silly rurouni has got to go!'

* * *

End chapter two 


End file.
